


Haikus from the TARDIS

by eve11



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kaffyr for the Fandom Stocking 2012 exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikus from the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaffyr (kaffyrutsky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/gifts).



These were developed and archived when her consciousness was feeling particularly introspective and unfettered. They show up as post-it notes pressed between the pages of old books in her library. The Doctor has only found a few over the centuries.

**

_time's limit depends  
(infinity or zero)  
on which first exists_

**

_stray footsteps tickle  
open bedrooms, baths, kitchens  
so you are not lost_

**

_pilot, tinkerer;  
discovery shocks you--ZAP!--  
those wires don't connect!_

**

He suspects there may be more, possibly thousands or millions more. But whenever he finds a new one, he also finds that it is at once already familiar, as if it's a memory being re-read.


End file.
